1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus used in conjunction with a paint gun having a bell atomizer, and specifically a cleaning apparatus used during paint color change operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Paint guns with bell atomizers are often a part of paint machines used extensively within industry for high volume painting operations such as the painting of motor vehicles. Often, the paint machine is robotically controlled. A paint and solvent mixture is forced through the paint machine until the mixture reaches the paint gun. A discharge end of the paint gun includes a rotating bell shaped member that aids in atomizing the paint and solvent mixture, thus, allowing superior application of the mixture.
Periodically the color of paint within the paint machine is changed. Prior to introducing a new color mixture into the machine, a strictly solvent blend is circulated through the machine to clean out traces of the previous color mixture. Then, the new color mixture is added to the machine and sprayed through the paint gun for a predetermined period of time before the mixture is applied to products. During changeover, collection of any overspray consisting of the solvent or new color mixture on the paint gun, including the bell, is to be avoided.
Current practice during changeover involves spraying the solvent into a funnel. This practice has inherent drawbacks. Although the funnel collects the overspray, it does not prevent overspray from accumulating on the discharge end of the paint gun (i.e. the nozzle and rotating bell). It is necessary for an operator to physically wipe the overspray off of the paint gun with a rag. This is a time consuming process and a safety hazard. The bell of the paint gun rotates at 35,000 rpm during operation and although the means of driving the bell is disconnected during changeover, the operator has to wait for the bell to stop rotating to wipe it or contact the moving bell with the rag.
What is desired is an improved method and/or apparatus that can reduce changeover time by preventing the collection of overspray on the paint gun and also increase operator safety.